Ogoniasta Bestia
thumb|400px|Ogoniaste Demony i ich Jinchūriki Ogoniaste bestie Ogoniaste bestie (jap. 尾獣, bijū) ‒ dziewięć masywnych skupisk czakry zamkniętych w postaci ogromnych zwierząt o różnej liczbie ogonów (od jednego do dziewięciu), funkcjonujących jako broń masowej zagłady w mandze i anime Naruto. Opis Pierwszemu Hokage udało się przejąć kontrolę nad kilkoma z nich. Chcąc wyważyć siły pięciu wielkich państw ninja, rozpoczął rozmowy z nimi i każdemu z nich przydzielił jedną bestię. Organizacja znana jako Akatsuki usiłuje schwytać wszystkie bestie i wykorzystać ich siłę do zaburzenia porządku na świecie. Nie wiadomo, czy siła bestii jest wprost proporcjonalna do liczby posiadanych przez nią ogonów (bestia o jednym ogonie jest najsłabsza, a o dziewięciu ‒ najsilniejsza), ponieważ Deidara stwierdził, że Gaara (który nosił w sobie teoretycznie najsłabszą z ogoniastych bestii) był silniejszy od któregoś z poprzednich jinchūriki. W porównaniu do ludzi posiadają one ogromne ilości czakry, z których jinchūriki może nauczyć się korzystać. Bestia i jego nosiciel są współzależni: bestia umiera, jeśli zginie jego nosiciel; z drugiej strony nosiciel również umiera, gdy zostanie oddzielony od bestii. Shukaku *Nazwa: Jednoogoniasty Shukaku (一尾の守鶴, Ichibi no Shukaku)thumb|Shukaku. *Postać: Tanuki *Jinchūriki: Pierwszy jinchūriki Shukaku, Drugi jinchūriki Shukaku, Gaara *Specjalne zdolności: kontrola nad piaskiem i wiatrem *Seiyū: Hiroshi Iwasaki Bestia przypominająca tanuki. Został zapieczętowany przez Chiyo w nowo narodzonym Gaarze na polecenie ojca, Czwartego Kazekage. Miał być tajną bronią Suny, która wbrew oczekiwaniom Kage nie była łatwa do kontrolowania. Matatabi *Nazwa: Dwuogoniasty (二尾, Nibi)thumb|Matatabi. *Postać: Kot *Jinchūriki: Yugito Nii *Specjalne zdolności: zianie ogniem, ciało z niebieskich płomieni, elastyczne mięśnie Bestia o postaci niebieskoognistego kota o dwóch ogonach, nazywana również „żyjącym duchem”. Jego nosicielka Yugito Nii z Kumogakure potrafi w pełni się w niego zamienić. Isobu *Nazwa: Trójogoniasty (三尾, Sanbi)thumb|Isobu. *Postać: Żółw *Jinchūriki: Yagura *Specjalne zdolności: władza nad wodą, szybko pływa, produkuje rafę koralową. Bestia przypominająca wyglądem żółwia. Do jego złapania wyznaczono Deidarę i Tobiego. Jego nosicielem był Czwarty Mizukage. Sanbi zdołał się uwolnić, tym samym zabijając swego nosiciela. Son Gokū *Nazwa: Czworoogoniasty (四尾, Yonbi)thumb|Son Gokū. *Postać: Małpa *Jinchūriki: Rōshi Schwytany przez Kisame. W czasie walki Kisame musiał zmierzyć się z nowym żywiołem lawy (jap. 熔遁, yōton) powstałym z połączenia żywiołów ziemi (jap. 土遁, doton) i ognia (jap. 火遁, katon). Sam Kisame uznał walkę z jego jinchūriki jako jedną ze swoich najtrudniejszych. Kokuō *Nazwa: Pięcioogoniasty (五尾, Gobi)thumb|Kokuō. *Postać: Koń z głową delfina *Jinchūriki: Han Gobi jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym demonem schwytanym przez Akatsuki. Bestia przypominała białego, futrzastego konia z delfinią głową. Saiken *Nazwa: Sześcioogoniasty (八尾, Rokubi)thumb|Saiken. *Postać: Ślimak *Jinchūriki: Utakata To demon wyglądający jak sześcioogoniasty ślimak. Jego nosicielem był Utakata, shinobi z Kirigakure. Jego debiutem był występ w anime (w tak zwanych fillerach), gdzie razem ze swoim nosicielem, Utakatą, zatrzymał wybuch zakazanego jutsu w plecach Hotaru. Później Utakata został schwytany przez Paina, a Rokubi zapieczętowany przez całą organizację ‒ Akatsuki. Główną mocą Rokubi jest to, że potrafi rozprzestrzeniać się po ziemi ‒ dowodem jest „pokaz” tej mocy w anime, gdy ratuje Hotaru przed zakazanym jutsu (dokładniej przed jego wybuchem). Demon ten występuje tylko przez krótki czas w anime, dlatego nie wiemy o nim zbyt wiele. Z jego mocy została pokazana tylko ta z rozprzestrzenianiem – co nawet nie jest wystarczająco pokazane, aby powiedzieć o niej więcej. Chōmei *Nazwa: Siedmio-Ogoniasty (七尾, Nanabi).thumb|Chōmei. Postać, zapieczętowany w Fū z wioski ukrytej pod wodospadem. Wygląda on jak olbrzymi, niebieski latający żuk, z sześcioma ogonami które przypominają zielone skrzydełka owada, razem z siódmym ogonem, wyrastają one z odwłoku tego stworzenia. Zostało ono schwytane, a jego moc przeniesiona i zapieczętowana przez Akatsuki. Gyūki *Nazwa: Ośmio-Ogoniasty (八尾, Hachibi)thumb|Gyūki. *Postać: ośmiornica o głowie wołu. *Jinchūriki: Killer B (jap. キラービー, Kirā Bī?), shinobi z Kumo. Killer Bee to jeden z dwóch Jinchūriki, który w pełni kontroluje swojego demona. Dobór słów bestii wskazuje na dużą zażyłość. Przypomina połączenie woła i ośmiornicy. Jest jednym z najpotężniejszych bestii. Kurama *Nazwa: Dziewięcio_Ogoniasty (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko)thumb|Kurama. *Postać: Lis. *Jinchūriki: Naruto Uzumaki (dawniej jego matka Kushina Uzumaki oraz Minato Uzumaki ), Sora (część chakry, tylko w anime). *Specjalne zdolności: nieskończone ilości czakry, wielka siła, władza nad żywiołem ognia. Najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich bestii – machnięciem ogona niszczył góry i powodował trzęsienia ziemi. Po zaatakowaniu Konohy, Czwarty Hokage zapieczętował go w swoim nowo narodzonym synu Naruto by ratować wioskę, za pomocą techniki Hakke Fuuin poświęcając przy tym swoje życie. Bestia jest bystra i wymowna, ma ciętą, sadystyczną osobowość, poczucie sprawiedliwości i odrobinę honoru. Jego celem jest odnalezienie i zabicie Madary Uchiha, który kontrolował go i wykorzystał podczas walki z pierwszym Hokage. Zachowanie Kyūbiego wskazuje na to, że boi się Madary, jednak darzy go szacunkiem. Jūbi Jūbi - dziesięcioogoniasta bestia jest protoplastą i źródłem wszystkich demonów. W okresie gdy nie byłothumb|Jūbi. jeszcze shinobi terroryzował świat siejąc śmierć i cierpienie. Sprzeciwił się temu Rikudou Sennin który postanowił go pokonać. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe. Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek nie widząc innego rozwiązania zapieczętował go w sobie stając się tym samym pierwszym Jinchūriki. Była to jedyna szansa aby okiełznać demona. Wiedział jednak, że istota tak potężna po jego śmierci wydostanie się z powrotem i powróci do siania śmierci na ziemi, dlatego pod koniec swojego życia użył całej pozostałej mu siły i podzielił dziesięcioogoniastego na dziewięć mniejszych części. Puste ciało natomiast wysłał w niebo używając techniki Chibaku Tensei gdzie nie mogło dosięgnąć swojej mocy- tak powstał księżyc. O jego wyglądzie niewiele na razie wiadomo (prawdopodobnie dowiemy się w finałowej walce), widzimy tylko jego cień. Wygląda na najbardziej humanoidalnego ze wszystkich Bijū. Ma jedno oko które intryguje ponieważ wygląda jak połączenie Rinnegana z Sharinganem, nie wiadomo czy z powodu połączenia z Rikudou Saninem czy będzie to inna koneksja. Najpewniej Gedo Mazo to jego ciało. Tobi chce złapać wszystkie demony aby znów je połączyć wskrzeszając tym samym Jūbiego. Następnie chce zapieczętować go w sobie stając się jego Jinchūriki. Chce przez to zdobyć tak wielką moc aby zamknąć w genjutsu wszystkich ludzi na ziemi tworząc utopijny świat bez wojen, głodu i bólu przepełniony na wpół świadomymi cieniami ludzi. Ciekawostki *Kisame Hoshigaki i Obecny Raikage są często nazywani bezogoniastymi bestiami ze względu na pokłady czakry porównywalne do Bijū. *Tylko pięć osób miało pełną kontrolę nad demonami. Są to Madara Uchiha (poprzez swój Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan), Hashirama Senju (poprzez swój element drewna) oraz trzech Jinchūriki: Yagura, Killer B i Naruto. *W filmie kinowym Naruto Bonds, jest ukazany zero ogoniasty demon, jednak nie zalicza się do demonów powstałych z Jūbiego. *W 572 chapterze mangi przedstawione są wszystkie imiona demonów. *Według słów Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, wszystkie biju mają powrócić do postaci Dziesięcioogoniastego jako dobre, bez nienawiści.Wszyskie z bestii sądzą że stanie się to za sprawą Naruto, który jest dzieckiem przepowiedni. Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Postacie